Five Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by LovelyLufia
Summary: Irvine cheated on Selphie. So she wants revenge, in the weirdest way. It's a Zelphie! PLease read and review.
1. My Oh My

**I hope you guys like this one. **

Zell's POV

"So, in regardless to…just look at the following…"

My Instructor, Mr. Warui, blabbed on. I was nearly falling asleep; the only thing that was keeping me up was my hand. Which was about to give away. Instructor Warui was walking up and down the isles, and noticed me. He continued with the lesson. "You can use this, even out on the field."

My hand slipped from underneath my chin and my head fell on the desk. I was sound asleep. Instructor Warui made it around my desk. "And why is that, Mr. Dincht?" He slammed his fist on my desk.

I stood strait up, startled. "The Statue of Liberty!" I yelled out in desperation.

Instructor Warui glared at me, and a few kids behind me giggled. In embarrassment, I slowly sat in my seat.

"Mr. Dincht, you've slept everyday in my class this week. Can you tell me why?"

I snickered to myself. Yeah, I can tell you why. Squall and Rinoa had been fucking all night long, and a little bit too loud. But I'm not sure you wanna hear that, do you. Mr. Warui?

"Well, Mr. Dincht?" He urged on.

I snickered. "Well, let's just say me and Tina," I wrapped my arm around the girl sitting next to me. "Have been bangin' each other more than what you've gotten in your lifetime."

Tina blushed and smacked me in the head. The kids behind me laughed some more.

"That's enough!" Mr. Warui snapped at the kids and it went dead quiet. He turned towards me. "Mr. Dincht! You have bathroom duty this afternoon for you little out burst! If I were you, I'd watch my mouth!"

"Well, if I were you I'd were a tic tac. No wonder you haven't gotten any action lately." I motioned my hand towards my nose, my class mates laughed again.

"Would you like another one!"

I crossed my arms and looked away from his stare. "No…"

"Good. Now sit." He told me, and I did as followed. He looked at his watch. "Hmmm…test Friday, students, don't forget to study. Dismissed."

"YES!" I jumped up and ran out. "Hot dog time!"

I ran to the elevator, other kids were waiting. I stopped and ran in place, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Once it arrived, I got on and went down. Once the doors opened back, I pushed everyone out of the way. I ran behind the elevator. My little shortcut. I jumped over the stream of water and landed in front of the cafeteria.

"HAH!" I landed swiftly on my feet, with my hand barely touching the ground. I ran inside and saw the long line coming out the door. I stopped all of a sudden to make sure I wouldn't run into the person in front of me.

"Damn. Even if I do take the short cut, the line is still long as fuck."

I wait impatiently, seemed like hours before I got to the counter.

"Sorry, all sold out for today." The Cafeteria Lady told me.

I clenched my fists into tight little balls. The Cafeteria Lady slowly slipped under the counter.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled. "THIS IS UNREAL!" I breathed really hard from my sudden out burst.

"You who! Zell!"

I looked over to see who was calling me it was Selphie. She was sitting ate a table all by herself. I ran over to her and sat down beside her.

"I hate this cafeteria." I told her. "It's Satan's asshole."

She giggled. "Here."

She handed me a hot dog.

"What? No way!" I took it from her. "Thanks, Sefie. I owe you one." I bit it as I laid my feet on the table.

She gave me a disgusted look. "Gross!" She pushed hem off.

I laughed showing the world the food in my mouth.

"Grossness! Didn't your mom teach you any manners?" She asked me.

"No." I told her with a mouth full of food. I swallowed and took another bite.

"So, was Instructor Warui?" She asked me taking a bite of her own hot dog.

"You mean, Mr. Evil? He gave me bathroom duty after lunch."

She swallowed. "Yeah, I heard from Tina what you did."

I smiled. "News travels fast, huh?"

She nodded taking another bite.

"So, you and Irvine doing anything tonight?" I asked her. She nodded again. I waited for her to swallow for her to tell me.

"We're gonna watch the sun set." She had that dreamy, starry look in her eyes.

I almost gagged, I hate chicks stuff, but I love chicks.

"I can't wait!" She finished and too the last bite of her of her dog. She had a little bit of mustard in the corner of her lips.

"Uh, Selphie, you, um…" I motioned to her lips.

"Whppt?" She mumbled with hot dog still in her mouth.

"Didn't your mom teach you any manners?" I smiled at her.

She frowned and swallowed. "What?"

"You got mustard on your lips." I told her.

She dabbed her finger on her lips and got it. She licked it off of her finger.

"Yeah…you got...it…" I watched her swirl her tongue around her finger. It turned me on in a weird way.

"Well, gotta go get ready for tonight. Later, Zell. Have fu at bathroom duty." She jumped up and ran out.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, finishing my hotdog.

I swept the boys bathroom with my mop. It wasn't as dirty as I expected. "I will survive! Oh, as long as I know who to love, I know I will stay alive!" I sang out loud, swooshing the mop across the floor to the beat. I was nearly done.

"I've got all my life to live! I've got all my love to give! I'll survive! I will survive!" I used the tip of the mop as a microphone. Water splashed all over the walls. Instructor Warui walked in and I didn't notice. "And now you're back, from outer space! I just walked in to find you here with that sad look on you're face! I should've changed that stupid lock! I should've made you-"

"Mr. Dincht!" Instructor Warui yelled.

"Ahh!" He surprised me so much that swung the mop at him and I splashed him in the face.

I laughed nervously. "Uh, hey, Instructor Warui. What's up?"

"Mr. Dincht, who sings that song?" He asked me.

"Uh, Gloria Gaynor." I told him and I watched the water from his face drip to the floor.

"Let's keep it that way!" He snapped at me, and walked out.

"Let's keep it that way." I said in a mimicking voice as I finished mopping the floor. Once I was done. I headed to the girls bathroom.

I began mopping the floor, but then I heard some heels approaching with the sound of laughing chicks. Damn! I don't want anyone to see me in here! Especially not some chicks who could black mail me the rest of my life. I jumped into one of the stalls with my mop.

"Ha ha ha…" One of the girls laughed. I looked through the crack. There were three of them a blonde, a red head, and a short black haired girl.

"So, I heard you're banging Irvine Kinnaes." The red head said to the blonde.

Banging? That's my word! Wait...did she say Irvine? I listened more intensely.

"Yep." Replied the blonde applying mascara to her eyes.

Ugh, I hate chick stuff.

"But isn't her dating that Selphie girl?" The short haired girl asked brushing her hair.

"He is, but he can have two girls, can't he? Plus, he doesn't like Selphie Tilmitt that much anymore." The blonde put her mascara away.

The red head gasped while putting on lip stick. "Pure evil, Candy, but totally brilliant!"

Candy? Is that her name?

Candy laughed. "Yeah, I know, and that dimwit Selphie would've never guessed it. She doesn't even know that he's been screwing me for a week."

The three of them laughed and left. After the coast was clear, I walked out, and leaned on my mop.

"Ain't that a bitch? Selphie is going to be so upset when I tell her. How am I going to tell heeeeeeer!" I suddenly fell because my mop slipped out from under me. I fell onto the wet floor.

"Ow…" I muttered rubbing my back.

"Mmmhmmmhmmm." Selphie hummed while getting out of the shower. She walked into her room, looking for a towel.

"Selphie!" I busted in on her and caught a glimpse of her naked body. My mouth turned to sandpaper and my legs froze. Along with my mind. "Uh…" I could feel my face turn red.

"ZELL! GET OUT!" She ran to the door and pushed me out while closing it. She slammed it on my fingers that I managed to slip out.

"OW! SHIT!" I sucked on my fingers.

Selphie leaned up against her door. "I should really learn to lock this door." She mumbled.

I banged on her door. "Selphie!"

"What do you want, Zell!" She yelled.

"I have to tell you something very important! You havta open up!"

"Can't it wait until I'm done changing!"

"No! It's about Irvine!"

She opened the door; she had a towel wrapped around herself. I could tell she had just gotten out of the shower.

"What about Irvine?" She asked.

I walked in as she shut the door behind me. "I don't know how to tell you this. I was in the girl's bathroom, doing bathroom duty, and this girl named candy walked in and-"

"Candy Strailia?" Her voice got quiet. "You're gonna tell me that Irvine cheating on me, right?"

I was shocked. "How'd you know!"

She shrugged. "I caught them having sex at Irvine's dorm, but they don't know it yet."

"And you're okay with this!"

She smiled a forced one. "I guess, I mean, what else am I supposed to do?"

"HELLO! Dump him!" I told her. I couldn't believe she was okay with this.

"I can't. I love him." She stared at the floor.

I looked at her, she started to cry. "Selphie…"

I walked over to her and hugged her. Half sad, half turned on. After all, I was hugging a naked, wet chick.

"Zell, you said you owed me one for that hotdog at lunch right?" She said looking up at me.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" I asked her.

"Well, here's how you can repay me….."

**That's it! Please review! Hope you like!**

**-Lufia**


	2. Towel Dried

**To my reviewers:**

**QueenAdeena: Thanks for the advice. I'll try and do something about that. Are they really that much out of character? Sorry, I try to stay on that cuz I hate it when other people do that to. **

**Kairi'sLufia: Oh shut up! - You have spelling thingies too! J/K! Oh yeah, there is a space between someone and proof. You might need someone to proof read that! Look at your review if you don't know what I'm talking about I can just see you now, looking at you computer screen saying, "What the fuck is she talking about?" Hee hee typical you! I love you! But you need to suck my back!**

**Hotdog Angelo: OMG! I love you name! I've always wondered if hot dog is one word or two? I dunno. Thanks for the compliment!**

**Finalfantasyangel: Dude, you are like my favorite reviewer. Thanks!**

**On with the story!**

Zell's POV

"Repay? How?" I asked her.

"I need you to make Irvine jealous." She told me with a sly grin.

The wheels in my mind were turning. "How?"

"I need you to act like my boyfriend." She said backing away from me.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well, I know Squall wouldn't do this, so you're the only one left. Please! You're the only one left! You're not going out with anyone right now, so…." Her voice trialed off.

I thought about it. What harm could it do? I mean, it's not like it'll be real, but I get all the benefits of having a chick. "Alright, you got your self a deal." I stuck out my hand for her to shake, and she took it.

He hand and fingers were all pruny.

"But we need to go over some boundaries." She said taking her hand away.

"Okay." I sat on her bed.

She sat down beside me. "Don't expect to be getting into bed with me."

I smiled. Even though I love the sound of that, I never expected that we would do that. "You should know me better, Selphie."

She looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I know. But I just gotta make sure." She paused. "Also, I want you to act all boyfriendy when you're around me all the time. Okay?"

I smiled. I couldn't wait to get started on this. "Like what? What do you want me to do?" I knew what to do, but I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Like kiss me all the time, and hug up all on me. You know, stuff like that. Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

Hell yeah, but they all turned out shitty. "Yeah, I have."

"Well, then act just like that."

Time to get this party started. "Would you mind if we practiced right now?" I smiled at her.

She looked at me suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a girlfriend in so long. I forgot how it's like to kiss." I was lying out my ass. My last girlfriend was two months ago, but that ended quickly.

"Riiight." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll practice, but only for a little bit. I gotta go meet Irvine."

"Whoa, hold it. I have boundaries too. I don't want you seeing him anymore. Got it? He's only been an ass hole to you. You deserve better."

Selphie's eyes turned gleamy. "Aw! Zell you will be the best pretend boyfriend ever!"

I kissed her. It started out soft and sweet. Little pecks on her lips, you know, sucking on the bottom lip. But then it got intense. Hey, I'm a guy. I'm just not gonna sit and just kiss a naked chick. Even though she was a friend. She was a hot friend. Selphie had some curves on her. I ran my hand along the curves of her body. I stuck my tongue inside her mouth. She did the same. I pressed up against her to get more intense. I was gonna make this kiss something she wouldn't forget. But she pulled away.

She had her eyes closed, but opened them slowly. "Wow….you're better than Irvine."

I licked my lips. Exactly what I wanted to hear. "Yeah, and just imagine. You'll be getting that every day now."

She giggled. "Well, I gotta get dressed. That means you gotta go." She pushed me off her bed, and I stood up.

"Hey, I'm you _'boyfriend'_. Don't I get a peek?"

She put he hands on her hips. "Noooo." She told me.

I walked out." Fine. I see how it's gonna be. I guess we're breaking up." I snickered.

She giggled again. "Meet me at the directory at seven. Okay?" She shut the door before she got my answer.

"Okay…" I whispered.

**Errg! I got writer's block! Someone please help me from this dark and evil place in my mind! That's why it's so short, I can't think of anything for them to do at the directory! Gawd, I'm a loser! Lol, please review, even though it was short. Ideas are welcome. **

**-Lufia**


	3. Falling From the Sky

**OMG! Writer's block is gone!**

Zell's POV

I met her exactly where she wanted. I arrived there and noticed she was waiting for me already. Embarrassment flooded over me. Was she waiting there long? A gentleman isn't supposed to make a lady wait. Especially since I'm supposed to be her girlfriend. I hope she's not too upset.

Her smile welcomed me, and the embarrassment was gone. I couldn't help but smile back. She ran up to me and gave me one of her bear tight hugs. I hug her back, but not as tight, afraid to break her. She seemed so fragile, her small curvy body. I had an urge not to let go.

"You're late." She whined.

"Well, I was-"

Before I could finish, she gave me a kiss. Just a peck, but an intense peck. After she pulled away, I licked my lips. It was dark, the sun had already set. I was hoping she didn't see Irvine. Nobody was hardly around. The were all probably in their dorms studying and what not. So, why did she kiss me if no one was going to see?

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." She paused between her sentences. "I want to show you something." She said.

My mind quickly jumped to male conclusions, but I know fate wasn't that lucky to me. Hell, nothing that lucky ever happens to me.

"What?"

She tugged on my arm. "C'mere!"

She ended up pulling me outside of the Garden, the sky wasn't as light as I thought it would be. The stars were out already and the moon lit up the ground. You could perfectly see out into the darkness.

She pulled me out in the middle of a grassy field. She plopped on the ground, and looked up at me. I guessed she expected me to do the same, so I did. Right beside her.

"Why are we out here again?" I asked her, hoping she would tell me.

"Just wait. This is our official non-going-out date." She told me.

I laughed. "So, we're official, but no so official?" I asked her.

She nodded, looking up at the sky. She was searching for something. I looked up also, but found nothing but stars.

"What are we looking at? I don't get it. Why won't you tell me?" Then I realized I was asking too many questions, so I decided to stop talking altogether.

"You'll see."

So we sat there in silent. I drove me crazy. We were out in the middle of a grassy field. What did she expect to find out here?

Just then I heard a swooshing noise.

I looked up and saw nothing.

"Did you see that?" She asked, turning her head towards me.

"No." I muttered, still looking up.

But then I saw it. Something was falling in the sky. Then I saw one after another.

"It's a meteor shower." She told me.

I looked ate her. I could see the falling meteors in the reflection of her emerald green eyes. It was beautiful.

I blushed and looked at the ground. How could I think such a thing? We're only going out to seek revenge on Irvine. Selphie looked at me and saw that my gaze had averted.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" She questioned me.

I looked at her. "Uh, yeah, it's great. This is really awesome, Selphie." I tried to make her feel better.

She smiled. "Ya, I heard a bunch of kids saying it was gonna happen tonight."

I never noticed it before, but I heard other noises other than the meteors. There were other people in the same field me and Selphie were in. There were couples sharing the same romantic moment she and I were sharing. They were hugging and kissing and being all lovey dovey.

Should I be doing this to Selphie? I looked at the distance between out bodies. Another person could fit between the space. I wasn't being very romantic at all. I scooted towards her to fill the space. Then I wrapped my arm around her. She looked up at me with surprised eyes.

"You don't have to act like my boyfriend now, you know." She said.

"Ya, I know, but it's kinda a romantic moment, and I just couldn't let it slip by. I didn't want you to feel upset from all the other couples around us."

She looked around. It seemed that she just noticed them as well.

"Oh…" She said. "That's really sweet of you, Zell."

I smiled. Sweet! One point for the Zellmister!

"You must think this is really lame. Do you want to go back to the Garden?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No, let's stay here a bit longer. Sound good?"

She smiled and nodded quickly.

After several minutes, she wanted to head back because she wanted to be in by curfew. I agreed, even though, sometimes, I don't like following curfew. I like staying out as late as possible.

I walked her to her room, which were only a few doors away from mine.

"I had a really…" I scratched the back of my head. I couldn't search for the words. "A really cool time." I finished.

She leaned against her door and looked at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah…" She mumbled.

"You're lying." I told her, folding my arms across my chest. "Normally, you'd be like 'Woo-hoo! We should do that again, Zelly!'" I tried my best to make her smile.

But all she did was frown even more. "Sorry. It's just that I wish…I wish I could've shared it with Irvine."

I could feel jealousy go through my veins, but I didn't know why. That should be normal if she missed her ex. So why was I getting jealous? I felt kinda upset that she didn't like the time we shared. She'd rather spend it with Irvine than me.

She must've been a mind reader, because then she said, "Don't get me wrong, Zell, I had the best time with you. You made it really special! But…I dunno…I'm just really confused."

"Do you want to go inside and talk about it?" I just realized what I just said. I have become a chick! Ugh…

She shook her head. "No. I don't wanna talk about anything really."

"Okay…so, can I come in anyway?" I asked. Yes, the manly Zell is back. Please bring on the perverted thoughts!

She smiled, finally. "Sure, if you want to."

Hell yeah! "Yeah."

She welcomed me in with her hand gestures. I walked in. The room changed since I last came in here. It was much tightier. Why did she all of a sudden clean? Did she expect me to coming in here later?

No, Zell, she didn't. She isn't over Irvine, so don't expect anything to be happening tonight.

I hate my mind. It's so brutally honest.

I stood in the door way while I watched her sit on her bed. She took off her shoes one by one. Then did this loud, animated stretched that took forever to end. She fell back onto her bad, having her head just barely missing the wall. She stared at the ceiling.

"Zell, have you ever fallen in love?"

I stood uncomfortably in the door way, scratching the back of my head again. I do that when I get a bit nervous, or I can't find the right things to say. "Uh, no, I've been fortunate not to ever felt that feeling."

She looked over at me. "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. People get hurt when they fall in love, because you have that chance that you could fall out of it."

"You get lucky." She told me. "One day, it'll all fit. And everything will seem perfect; everything will go where it's supposed to."

I gave her a clueless look. She completely lost me. I guess she caught my look, because she started talking again.

"That's what love is like. But when it's gone, all you're waiting for is someone to tell you that it's okay to die."

I was shocked; I've never seen depressed Selphie. I had to fix this. I ran and jumped on her bed. She popped up and giggled.

"We have to change the subject. You're getting too depressed on me. I don't wanna hear that shit." I smiled at her to make it seem like I was being too serious.

"Yeah, you're right." She turned towards me and had her face lean on her hand the was propped up on the bed. "Let's do something fun!"

My mind wandered to perverted thoughts. "What did you have in mind?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Like…" She paused to think. "Why don't you stay in here for tonight? Like a sleep over, but not wanting to sound too dorky."

I sat up. Yeah, it was a great idea, even though she put it in a corny sounding way. I could get closer to Selphie. "Sounds great, Selphie."

"Really!" She sat up with me. "We can try and pull an all nighter."

I smiled at her. "Okay, whatever you want, because I want you to cheer up."

After that little conversation, I walked over to my dorm and got some clothing. I tip-toed back to Selphie's making sure no one would see me. I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Well, I did actually, but I didn't want rumors spreading around about Selphie being a slut or anything. That would break her heart; she's already going through so much as it is.

I knocked on her door, and then walked in. Kinda hoping she wasn't getting changed again, but then again, kinda hoping she was. But to both sides of my mind, she wasn't. She was already in a long night shirt that had a large unicorn on the front. Can you say gay? But I shouldn't be one to talk. I still have my Chocobo jamies.

I had already changed into my sleep ware. I just wore a T-shirt with some boxers.

"Zell! You're back! Woo-hoo, now we cam get this part started!" She said jumping up.

Party, huh? I can't wait either.

Shut the fuck up, Zell. Nothing is gonna happen tonight!

"Just drop you're clothes over in that corner." She pointed to the corner that was closest to me. So I did exactly what she said.

She plopped on the floor, and I sat across from her.

"I hope we don't get caught." She said with a worried tone.

"Phppt. We save the fuckin world, I'm sure they can give us some slack on that." I told her.

"I hope so."

"It's not like we're making out or anything." I told her. "Unless, you want to."

Damnit, Zell! Can't you keep you goddamn mouth shut? Now she's gonna think you're gonna rape her in the middle of the night!

But she only laughed at me. "What are you thinking, Zell?"

You don't wanna know. It's best to keep my mouth shut right now. No time to be honest, Zell.

"Do you really think we're going out?" She asked me.

I laughed nervously and scratch the back of my head. "N-No, of course not."

"Do you want to?"

I looked at her. She looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes. It looked like they were pleading. Pleading for me to say the right thing, to say the perfect thing. Do I really want to go out with Selphie? She looked stunning with her eyes looking at me so seductively. I wanted to say yes so badly, but would that be the truth?

**That's it for this chappie! Yeah! I hope this is long enough. I love this chappie! It's my favorite idea so far. Ideas welcome, though I really don't need them. I hate Irvine! I just wanna add that! He's never in my party unless it's mandatory. I need five words to make this 2,000 words. It's my first chappie with 2,000 words. Let's celebrate! Woo-hoo! Blah Blah Blah!**

**-Lufia**


	4. I Don't know Why

**OMG! SO many people reviewed for my story! I'm so happy! Okay, to my reviewers:**

**BlackRoseSpirt: Dude, that is an awesome name. I love it! But yeah, you could be one of my biggest fans, I dunno, we'll have to see. There will be a dancing lobster fighting contest to see who the biggest fan is. Just kidding! I like your idea a lot for both couples being at the restaurant at the same time. I like a lot of ideas people have been giving me. I'm just gonna fit them all in! Thanks for the compliments on my story, you're a big help!**

**California-Babee: Hey! What's up? I know I'm sexy, you don't gotta tell me. Ha ha ha…Anywhos, gay people are cool. I'm glad you love my stories. So here's the update!**

**Kairi's Lufia: Here's you freakin space! But yeah, I do dream that I was a snake. Don't laugh! I'll come up there ma'am.**

**Hope always: What does 'gt' mean?**

Zell's POV

Do I really wanna go out with Selphie Tilmitt? She was so beautiful and funny, great personality. She was everything. No, no…she is everything; she's my best friend along with that. That's all there is to it. So, I just need to stop all this daydreaming about her and calling her beautiful because I don't want the unthinkable to happen.

"Well?" Selphie asked me.

I was spacing out. I had forgotten, she asked me if I wanted to go out with her. I did, but I won't happen. She is still in love with Irvine. I can't just expect all these things to start suddenly happing.

What am I feeling? What is this feeling? I want to be with her always, I want to make her happy. I want to make her smile. I want to hold her, hug her, kiss her. I don't want to make her cry. She's too beautiful to cry.

Damnit! Shut up, Zell! Just answer her question!

"You mean, go out for real?" I asked her trying to avoid answering the question.

She nodded.

I scratched the back of my head. "It's not like I haven't thought about it….But we're only friends, Selphie." I told her, kinda avoiding the truth.

She looked away with a sad look on her face. She looked disappointed.

"Did I say something wrong?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No!" She put on a smile. "Hey, do you want to do something fun?"

Fun? Hell yeah! Wait, no I don't! My frickin' brain needs to shut the fuck up! "Uh, sure." My brain wants me dead.

"Okay, let's twenty questions." She said, but yawning afterwards.

"Uh, okay. Isn't that were, I ask then you ask?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Uh-huh! And I go first."

"What! Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I got the idea of the game!" She paused to think of her question. "What's the craziest thing you ever done?"

I thought for a second. "I ran in public naked." (**Sound familiar Look At Me readers? Don't worry, there is no connection between that story and this one**)

She laughed. "Really? Were you embarrassed?" She asked.

"Hey, it's not your turn!" I smiled at her.

She closed her mouth and listened for her question.

"Um," I really didn't know what to ask her. I already knew everything I wanted to know. Except one thing. "Do you like anybody else, besides Irvine?"

She blushed. Why is she blushing?

"Yeah."

I wonder who it is.

"Okay, my turn, were you embarrassed?" She asked again.

"Nah. Not really." I tried to play tough guy. "I really don't have anything to hide."

She blushed again, even redder.

"Okay, so who do you like?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a second. "I had a small crush on you when me and Irvine were going out."

She likes me! Wait, she did say she had a crush on me when she was going out with Irvine, so does she still like me? I wanted to ask her another question, but it was her turn.

"So, do _you_ like anybody?"

I scratched the back of my head. Should I tell her? She told me. I should at least tell her that I have something for her. But I'm not sure what those feelings are.

"Yeah. I do."

She smiled. "Okay, your turn." She yawned, I could barely make out her words. It was getting late. I was getting tired too.

"Do you want to pick up this game later, Sefie?" I asked her. "It's getting kinda late."

She playfully hit me. "You wuss. You can't stay up late?" She yawned again.

I laughed at her. "It's not me I'm worried about; it's you that's fallen asleep."

She shook her head slowly, her eye lids were drooping. "No, I'm…not."

Her body fell against mine, and she leaned on me. "Don't you think you should sleep in your bed?"

She shook her head. "Just a bit longer. You're so warm." She whispered.

I scratched the back of my head. "I guess so." I muttered.

She hugged me. I looked at her, her eyes were closed. I wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer. She was warm too. I could smell her perfume; it hadn't worn away from the whole. It reminded me of the beach. Kinda like tropical paradise. I rested my head on top of hers, her hair was so soft.

Her breathing became heavier. "Selphie?" I whispered.

She didn't answer. She had fallen asleep already. I slowly picked her up, careful not to wake her. I set her on her bed and put her covers on her. She muttered something, but it was hard to make out. I patted her head, she was gorgeous.

I wasn't tired, so I decided to head to the secret area in the training center to have sometime to think.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm kinda tired right now. Please review, pretty please. Longer chapter later, I promise.**

**-Lufia**


	5. You're Being Sly

**Hotdog Angelo: Dude, I love your name so much! Thanks, Im glad you love my story! You wanna marry it, don't you?**

**Kuzuryuzen08: Wow, that's hard to spell. Does it mean anything in particular?**

**BlackRoseSpirt: A dancing lobster contest isn't so bad…NOT! Hee hee, just kidding! Perverted thought aren't so bad.**

**Meghan Reynolds: Yeah, I'm a shank, you don't gotta tell me. Lol. Here's your update.**

**QueenAdreena: I won't take much to heart, don't worry. You could call me a self centered low down bad writer fucking bitch and I don't think I would care. Thanks for the constructive critsium. I need it! **

**California-Babee: Are you really from California? Thanks for the compliments!**

**Kairi'sLufia/or the Craooy Crunch thingy: Hey, where do you keep the chicks? Isle five? Okay, let's go pick up some chicks.**

**Okay, sorry it too a while for me to update, been busy. Well, not really. That's a lie. I'm just lazy. Anyway, on with the chapter! Yea!**

I leaned on the railing of the rail in the Secret Area. She said she had a crush on me. Is it true, or is she lying? Wait, why would she be lying? Maybe she felt sorry for me. I dunno. Other couples were around me, making out or cuddling. It made me sick, but at the same time, I wanted that too. I wanted that with a special girl of my own. Maybe Selphie…

Why, all of a sudden, do I care about Selphie? I mean, I've always cared about her, but in a best friend way. Never have I felt this way about her. Never have I wanted to kiss her before, or hold her they way couples do. Do I love her? No, I couldn't. I'm not supposed to, this is only for pretend. Only to get back at Irvine. To make him jealous.

It couldn't work out, she's my best friend. It could ruin our friend ship. And I really don't want that. I'd rather keep our friendship that take a risk to destroy it. I can't tell her my feelings. Things would get all screwed up and complicated. Plus, she still has feelings for Irvine. I have to respect that. I can't put more things to worry about in her head than there already is. I can't give her more stress than she already has.

"Zell?"

I turned around, half expecting it to be one of the couples talking to me. It wasn't, it was Selphie.

"Zell, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her face had a worried look.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I told her, crossing my arms, leaning my back against the rail.

"Well, I woke up because I was cold, and you weren't there. Since the Cafeteria is closed, I figured you'd be here." She walked towards me, slowly.

I smirked. "You know me so well."

She looked down at the ground. "I was…worried."

Her body was close to mine. "You didn't have to be, you know I can handle things me self. With these fist o'mine." I clenched my fists in front of me.

"Yeah…" She laughed a little. "You're right. I'm so stupid for thinking that!" She smiled her smile at me. Her famous smile.

"Nah…" I put my hands in the back of my head. "Don't think that."

She playfully punched me. "You think you're so tough."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Hmm" She smirked.

She leaned against the rail with me. She looked around at the couples, one of them had left. That left Mr. and Mrs. Make-out. She looked at them for a bit, and turned towards me. I had been staring at her, I didn't realize it. I looked away when she looked at me.

"Isn't that romantic?" She sighed in her singy song voice.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, whatever."

She frowned. "You don't think so?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not really the…romantic type, I guess."

She smiled. "Yes you are, you just don't know it. You don't show it very often, but when you do it's…really sweet."

I could feel my cheeks turn red. "Yo, you think so?"

She nodded, giving me a wink. My cheeks turned hotter. "I know so."

She leaned on me, and it was quiet for a bit.

"Do you still love Irvine?" I asked her, hoping it wouldn't trigger unhappy memories.

"I'm confused." She said without hesitating.

"Confused about what?"

She shrugged. "A lot of things, I guess. I want to like Irvine and forget about what happened between us, you know? But there's another thing…" Her voice trailed off.

"What other thing?" I asked.

She smiled and looked up at me. "Nosey, aren't we?"

I got embarrassed. "No! Just curious, that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." She giggled.

I laughed. "Well, I'll take the chance."

She walked over in front of me and put her hands on her hips. "Well, since you want to know so bad, you have to do something first." She had a glint in her eyes.

"What's that?" I asked her.

She ran off. "You gotta catch me!" She said while running off.

"What?" After I knew what she was talking about, I ran after her.

She ran all the way past the parking lot and the dorms and past the cafeteria. She ran to the Quad, past the Garden Employee, somehow. Once I reached the Garden Employee, I saw that he was sleeping. I stood for a moment, catching my breath. Afterwards, I headed inside. The Quad was all cleared out, there was nowhere to hide.

I saw her searching for a place to hide. "You have no where to run." I told her.

She gasped in surprise.

I cornered in on her, but she smiled. Why is she smiling? She ran underneath my legs. I quickly turned around, I ran after her.

You know that water in the Quad, right? Well, I accidentally tripped, and landed on her, and we both fell into the water. She shrieked all the way down. The water wasn't deep, so we were sitting on our butts, barely under water.

"Ow…" She moaned, rubbing her butt. "That hurt."

I looked at her, her shirt was white and wet. I could see right through it. She had on a black bra. I quickly looked away. I shouldn't be looking at her that way. I could get more feelings for her.

Suddenly, I felt a splash of water on my face. I looked over at a giggling Selphie. I splashed water at her also. It started into a splashing fest.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" I pleaded, after several seconds.

She stopped and smiled at me. "I win! Who-hoo!"

I looked at her. Not for long. I sprang over to her, and started a tickled fest.

"No! Stop! No, that tickles! Stop!" She said taking breaths during her laughing.

I stopped and laughed at her. I looked down at her. I had just realized I was on top of her. She slowly stopped laughing and looked up at me. She just realized the same thing. It grew quiet. I had an urge to kiss her, it was the perfect moment.

The moon was shining on the water, and you could hear it peacefully running. I light reflecting from it shined on our faces. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't take it.

I aggressively kissed her, pressing my lips against hers hard. To my surprised she kissed back. Our kiss was deep and intense. I've wanted to do this for a while now, it kinda took control of me. I want her so bad, more than anything before. I've never had that feeling before. Physically wanting someone.

I pulled away, and she gasped for breath.

"Zell…" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered quietly back.

"Can…you…get off, please?"

I gave her a shocked look, but did what she said.

She stood up and rung the water out of her shirt. She smiled at me. "We better go to the dorm before we get caught." She said and walked off.

Damnit! I shouldn't have down that! Now she hates me for sure! What the fuck is my problem! I need to control my emotions more easier! Damn…that was embarrassing. What am I gonna do now? It's no use, she knows how I feel about her for sure. Someone must mot like me up there.

I followed her to her dorm, but not a word was said. I feel so bad, maybe I should apologize.

"Selphie, listen." I scratched the back of my head. "I didn't mea-"

"Don't worry about it, Zell. You my 'boyfriend', remember?" She told me, giving me one of her smiles. "You don't have to take it over board, though. You're a really good actor, acting like all this is for real."

I smirked. If only she knew I really do mean all of this. I wish we were real. "Thanks, I try my best." I chuckled afterwards.

We reached her dorm, and she laid on her bed. She rubbed the area next to her, hinting for me to lay down next to her.

I scratched the back of my head, damn, I hate my perverted thoughts. "Uh, I'll be right there. I just gotta take a piss." I lied.

She giggled. "Okay!"

I went to the bathroom and shut the door firmly. I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. I turned on the faucet and put my hands underneath. My clothes were nearly dry. I splashed the water on my face. It felt like reality hit me. It was refreshing but harsh. I turned off the water, and found a towel to wipe my face. Afterwards, I turned off the light and stood in the darkness for a few seconds. I'm gonna have to tell her, I know it.

**That's it! Play again later! Just kidding. Review please, you know the drill. That's it! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-Lufia**


End file.
